Waldstein/Quotes
}すがよいわ！ | |- | class="head left" | Werfen Erschlagen | Can you handle this... Verfen Erschlagen! これに耐えきれるか！ ヴェルフェンエルシュラーゲン！ | |- | class="head left" | Katastrophe | The heavens, the earth, the sea and the sky... shall tremble before my wrath! Katastrophe! 天・地・激・震！怒りを受け焦土と化せぃ！ カタストローフェ！ | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Challenger Appears |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | class="head left" | Generic | | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | Victory |- | class="head left" | Generic | I feel I should compliment you on fighting so well, despite your stature. But in battle, strength is everything. You need to train harder. その矮小な身体でよく頑張ったと褒めてやろう。だが、戦いは こそが全てだ。鍛え上げるが良い、その肉体も精神もな！ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | What a cheap trick, child... But your tricks are no match for my might! 小癪な小童が小賢しい事をしよるわ……。いくら策を練ろうと我が肉体の前には無力だということがまだ解らぬか | |- | class="head left" | Generic | Though I don't know the reason that you fight, I can sense your determination. You'll eventually defeat me, despite your noodly arms. 理由は知らぬが貴様の身体からは溢れているな、戦いに赴き殉ずる覚悟が。気に入ったぞ！　巡らせるが良い、その細腕で勝利する術をな。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You're lighter than I expected. I thought I was going to throw you clear across the country... 存外軽すぎるな。撫でただけで地平まで飛ぶ勢いだったぞ？ | |- | class="head left" | Generic | To go beyond this point, you will need to discard your humanity and harden your heart. To pass here, you must slay the demon before you. ここより先は人としての生を捨て鬼と化さねば辿り着けぬ場所。踏み入る事を許されるは、この鬼を倒した者のみよ……。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | I will use my claws to rip apart anything in my path. Nothing can stand against them. 我が剛爪は全てを引き裂くのだ。この 、止める術など無い。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | I'm going to enjoy this. Warriors of your caliber are rare. Despite the chaos that it brings, it is times like these that I appreciate the Hollow Night. 愉しませてくれる。貴様のような がまだ世に居るとはな。災い多くとも、これだけは『 』に感謝をせねばなるまい。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | You scurry around like an insect, but you were doomed the moment you faced me. Your body learned that lesson, even if your mind didn't. いかに の如く跳ね回ろうと、この腕が貴様を捉えたときが最後よ。改めて言わずとも、身を以て知っただろうがな。 | |- | class="head left" | Generic | I can tell you've trained hard... You are a worthy opponent. If it weren't for this "Night," we would have never met. 中々に鍛えられた体躯。余程の武人とお見受けする。我ら出会うがこの忌まわしき夜でなくば、良き となり得たろうにな。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Linne | Princess of the Night Blade... No, Linne... On the battlefield you are still a child. I told you that you needed to eat more and train your body. Don't you give me that look... This is why you'll never be strong. 夜刀の姫……いや、リンネよ。戦にかけては、まだまだ小娘の域を出ぬなぁ。常日頃言っているであろう。もっとメシを食い、我のような肉体を築けと。なんだその厭そうな顔は……。だからお前は強くなれんのだ。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Mika | You're overflowing with power. Pretty rare for this generation. I like you. You can visit me anytime. I will always be down to battle those fiery fists... この時代に珍しく力溢れる小娘よ、気に入ったわ。またいつでも来るが良い。その熱き両拳、いつでも受けようぞ……。 | |- | class="head left" | VS Enkidu | Though you are my enemy, I commend you on your strength. I didn't know warriors like you still existed. I thought this generation was made up of all scrawny, naive, feather-headed fighters, but I see there's still some fun left. 敵ながら れな男よ。貴様程の武人が、まだ存在しようとは。細く甘く温い者ばかりだと思っていたこの時代も、まだ捨てたものではないのだな。 | |- |} Navigation Category:Quotes